Behind the Facade
by Nephthys66
Summary: Hermione discovers that she is part of the Nott family and her whole world changes. With the eminent war, which side will she ultimately be loyal to? She soon learns that being a pureblood isn't all that easy. Draco/Hermione pairing. My first fan-fic so please give this a shot! Rated-M for future content just to be safe. As always, review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I would very much appreciate constructive criticism and reviews! Follow to stay updated with my.. updates hehe. I hope you guys all enjoy, I will totally try my best to upload daily but… college life ugh. XD**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling – you know the drill.**

 **Annd, on to the story:**

* * *

" _You_ are a Nott?!" Ron's eyes bulged out as his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if Dumbledore made a mistake…" Harry ran his hand through his hair – something he did often when he tried to calm down.

"Yes. We are certain. We retrieved my birth certificate from Gringotts and even did some blood work. To be fair, now that I am actually aware, I do sort of look like Lady Nott." Hermione eyed her two friends, trying to choose her words carefully. It was sixth year and she no longer had the bushy, untamable hair. Her figure filled out nicely and slimmed at all the necessary parts.

"So you're a - " Harry and Ron both started before Hermione cut in.

"Pureblood, yep."

"You've got _sooo_ much explaining to do!" Harry exclaimed as the trio walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

"So basically, my parents sent me off as an infant for protection. You know how Voldemort is with girls… pretty much marry them off to other death eaters to make more monster babies. We really don't get a say in our future and my mother didn't want that for me. I really do appreciate that they didn't make me a death eater the moment I arrived on this planet. Although… with the eminent war, I'm not quite sure what they'll want me to do…" Hermione searched Harry's, Ron's, and Ginny's faces and braced for the worst possible reaction. Of course, Ron's outburst was expected.

"YOU ARE RELATED TO A SNAKE! THIS CANNOT BE TRUE. YOUR FAMILY IS A BUNCH OF DEATH EATERS AND I CANNOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"Ron! Come on, how long have we known Hermione? Regardless of _who_ she is related to, she will _not_ turn evil!"

"Thank you for understanding Ginny… I know this is all a lot to take it…" Hermione could always count on Ginny for support. They practically told each other everything and were inseparable.

"BUT- "

"Look, Ron, I think you need to calm down. Sure, her parents may be death eaters, but that doesn't change who Hermione is. I think we should be happy that Hermione finally knows her real parents." Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, attempting to restrain his friend.

"Thanks for understanding guys. I think I'll head off to bed, it's late and we've got classes tomorrow."

With that, Hermione and Ginny headed up to the girls dormitory. Hermione let out a long sigh, knowing that her life would forever change. No longer was she a mudblood – no, she was a pureblood, and from a very powerful family at that.

* * *

As usual, the dining hall was brimming with chatter and food in the morning. News of Hermione Granger actually being Hermione Nott spread like wildfire as everyone at the Gryffindor table began to ask endless questions.

"Yes… um no, I do not feel much different… well, I don't know Theo that well yet… um.. I'm sorry, _what?_ " Hermione attempted to answer as many questions as possible before finally giving up and excusing herself. Theo watched her exit before following after.

"Hey Hermione!" He smirked. "How do you like being royalty?"

She turned around to face what is now her brother.

"It's only been a day, besides, I'd like to be treated the same." She rolled her eyes.

"You know that _that_ won't happen right? Anyways, there's a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday and I was wondering if you'd want to join me?"

"Why would I want-"

"Because you are _my_ sister. I thought it'd only be fair to get to actually know each other, you know, besides from what we've learned by throwing insults. It'd also be a nice way to… erm… meet my friends, you know."

"I really don't think your _friends_ , especially Pansy and that ferret, would want to be cordial with me."

"Oh puhlease, their hatred only comes from you being a mudblood – but you aren't anymore."

"Oh alright, I suppose we _could_ spend some quality sibling time while we're at it."

"Great, meet me at the entrance door at 10." Theo smirked and sauntered off.

 _Sigh_. _Just great._ Hermione thought. _A whole day with ferret and his bratty entourage. How fun._

* * *

Hermione flopped onto the common room couch as Harry and Ron were in the middle of an intense chess game. It had been a long day. Blaise couldn't stop smirking at her and it seemed that everywhere she went, people were whispering about her supposed lineage.

"And Checkmate!" Ron exclaimed.

"Aw man, not again! Seriously this is my like tenth time losing!"

Ron grinned. Harry may have many skills but chess was not one of them.

"Hey, so Saturday is the Hogsmeade trip, Hermione, you wanna join us?"

"Sorry Harry, I can't. I already promised that- "

"Ooo, is it a date?" Ginny squealed as she walked into the room.

"Au contraire, I promised to go with Theo, you know, get to know each other since we are siblings and all that. He's bringing his mates unfortunately."

"A _whole_ day with the snakes? Man, I feel terrible for you."

"Now, now, _Ron_. You can't deny that those guys are quite _hot_. Right, _Hermione?_ " Ginny giggled as she elbowed her friend. Hermione's face flushed as she thought over the statement. True, the boys did change a lot – for the better. Nearly everyone of them were lookers and practically the whole school fawned over them.

"They are _not_ , especially with that type of attitude following them. Now if you excuse me, I am going to take a bath." Hermione huffed and quickly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Chapter 2 is up and I'm happy to say that this is a bit longer. How is it so far? I know it's kinda going slow but I promise action is going to kick up in the next chapter! As always, read and review, constructive criticism is a welcome. I will also take any suggestions for up coming chapters hehe. Like always, all characters belong to J.K Rowling. Follow for chapter updates!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

Why am I feeling so… nervous? This is just a regular Hogsmeade trip, just with different people… _very_ different people. Ugh, I just hope I make a good impression. Wait, _what?_ Pfft, why do I care, they probably all hate me, except Theo.

"Hermione, you've got ten minutes till ten! Hurry up or you'll be late for your group _date_." Ginny giggles. I swear, I think she is _way_ more excited than necessary. I roll my eyes as I went down stairs.

"Here, pop some lip-gloss on! You've _got_ to make a good impression."

"Ginny, is this really necessary? It's just-"

"Wow, looking good Hermione." Seamus winks.

"Thanks, well, I better get going, I'll see you all tonight."

"I truly feel bad for her Harry, who knows what they'll do to her? She's going to be miserable!"

"Ron, cut it out! She will be just fine." Ginny scowled at her brother. Ron could be unnecessarily over dramatic at times.

* * *

"Hey! Glad you made it, I thought you were going to be a no-show." Theo smirked as Hermione joined the group. It consisted of Zabini, Malfoy, Parkinson, and the two Greengrass sisters.

"Hi guys…" Hermione's voice came out steadier than she thought.

"Please to finally meet the Gryffindor princess." Malfoy sincerely said as he stuck out his hand; Hermione instinctively shook it.

"Fancy having the century's smartest witch in our group eh?" Parkinson piped with a genuine smile.

"I hate to break the formalities, but our coach is waiting so let's get going!" Theo impatiently ushered the group toward the carriage.

"So are you heading _home_ for holiday break? You know, with Theo?"

"Um, most likely Zabini. I would love to actually meet my parents."

"Pssht, cut the formalities _Hermione_. You're one of us now, no need to be so proper."

"Oh ok Gree-Daphne."

 _Hmmm they're not as bad as I thought_. Thought Hermione. _Actually, they're quite nice and all._ She internally beamed as she chatted the ride away with her new friends.

"Why don't we grab a table at the Three Broomsticks? I'm starving after all this walking." Blaise made a dramatic show of his growling stomach. For the past few hours, the group has entered nearly every store and picked up something. Hermione was quite pleased that the bookstore was even entertained, in fact, everyone but Blaise seemed to enjoy the bookstore.

"I'd like a butterbeer, please. So, um, you guys are actually very nice…" Hermione started saying, not wanting to step on the wrong foot. Draco arched an eyebrow at her.

"Of course we are, well, between ourselves at least. Everything else you see around the school is an act. Can't have the children of death eaters growing soft in the public eye now, can we?"

"Besides, it's actually quite funny when you get in the act. I mean, pissing off Potterboy and that Weasel just proves my point." Blaise snickered as Hermione shot him a glare. "Sorry, but you have to admit that they're idiots. They'd be so lost without you, like Crabbe and Goyle."

The rest of the conversation was focused on hobbies and childhood stories. Hermione actually found herself very comfortable with them and even had a few laughs and cracked a few jokes of her own.

"Looks like she's enjoying herself." Ginny smiled as she saw her friend coping just fine.

"What if she prefers those snakes over us?" Ron muttered as he shot glances at Hermione's table.

"Don't be silly, we will never be replaced – we mean a lot to her." Ginny reassured.

Harry said nothing but simply observed. Although he wanted to think that Ron was wrong, he had this unnerving feeling in his gut that the trio may never be the same again.

* * *

By the time Hermione entered the common room, Ginny was already there, waiting.

"Tell – us – everything!" She squealed. "How was it? What did you guys talk about? How were they?"

"Slow down! It was surprisingly really fun. We talked about lots of things, mainly our childhood and what we were interested in. Actually, you wouldn't believe this but… they are all very civil. Even Draco, he's quite the gentleman!"

" _Draco_? You're on first name basis with them now? Oh come off it Hermione, it's all an act to trick you. Who knows what they might do to you later on!"

"Ron, don't be ridiculous. I agree that Hermione should be careful, but let's not get into extremes."

"Seriously guys, you are being ridiculous. Ron, Harry, I _don't_ need body guards. I can take care of myself, and you are forgetting that Theo is family. If I know anything about purebloods, it is that family _always_ comes first. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"No. End of argument, okay?" With that, Hermione went up to her room. Although she wasn't necessarily angry, she was a bit disappointed that Ron wasn't that accepting of her new friends. _I suppose I can't blame him though. They are slytherins after all and have taunted us for the past five years._

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

"Crap! Potions starts in five minutes. Ugh, I am going to be soo dead when I walk in."

" _Ms. Nott_ , you're late. Care to sit down?" Snape said without looking up from his book.

Hmmm that's it? No point deduction? I can get used to this. I plopped down in the only seat available – the one next to Draco. I looked up at the board, _Pepperup Potion_. Easy enough, I've made that before.

"That Weasel is putting in too much Salamander Blood. I wouldn't be surprised if-" Draco didn't get to finish his sentence as I heard a loud bang. Before I knew it, I flew backwards, taking Draco with me and landing right on top of him. You can say that I was stunned for a few seconds, but I definitely lingered on him more than necessary. He also smells quite… good… lemon with a hint of mint.

"We can get a room, you know." Draco smirked.

"Oh bugger off." Ugh, could he get any cockier?

"I know you enjoyed that, not every day you get to have the Slytherin Prince under you."

Scratch that… yes, he can.

"Hermione! I am so so sorry, are you okay?" Ron was clearly flustered. His face was beet red as the entire class snickered.

"See, he did add too much salamander blood, idiot."

"Shut up you Git. I wasn't talking to you!"

"Ah Mr. Weasley, first, the potion is _supposed_ to be orange, not _green_ , and you clearly were not able to read. 50 points from Gryffindor for nearly hurting two students and a _detention_ so you can learn how to _read_."

"But, Professor Snape, they're _fine-_ "

"Actually, I think I need to head off to the infirmary. My head seems a bit _woozy_ from the explosion." Draco sauntered off as the entire group of Slytherins began laughing.

"Professor! I-"

"Make that a week of detention. Class _dismissed_."

* * *

"Can you believe this? A week of detention with Snape! I swear he's out to get us all."

"Ron, you did cause quite the explosion…"

"But no one was hurt Hermione. You are okay, right? How come he didn't take any points off when you were late?" Hermione shrugged. She knew the answer, but decided not to say anything.

"Would you two stop bickering? The quidditch game is tonight and is Slytherins against us. We can all rub it in their faces when we win!"

"Harry's right, we've got a game to win so stop sulking _Ron_." Ginny exclaimed.

"Sigh, you guys know I hate quidditch, but I guess its obligatory to go and watch." Hermione rolled her eyes at her three friends who were far too hyped.

* * *

Hermione was actually on the edge of her seat. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied at 100 points and both Draco and Harry had spotted the snitch. Harry almost had it before the snitch decided to abruptly switch directions, favoring Draco's path. Both seekers were head to head before the snitch was snatched.

"Annnnd Malfoy's got the snitch! Victory to Slytherins!" The stands erupted in cheers. As Hermione stood up to leave, someone grabbed her arm.

"Meet me in the dungeons for the afterparty." He whispered into her ear. It sounded like Blaise, but she wasn't quite sure.

At the Gryffindor tower, spirits weren't high.

"I can't believe I lost the snitch! It's going to take a lot to win the house cup this year."

"Aw, don't stress out Harry. We're playing Hufflepuff next time and they have the worst team of the year." Ginny giggled, trying to cheer him up.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" Ron asked.

 _Damn it._ Hermione thought. She was trying to sneak out without being noticed.

"Erm, the library. I wanna get a head start on the essays." And she rushed out the door and down the hall. _This is stupid. How would I even enter? I don't even the password_.

"Glad you came." Blaise leaned against the wall near the door.

"Wh-hat are you doing out here?"

"How else were you going to enter without the password? You know, for someone that bright, this should be obvious."

 _Right. Of course._ Hermione mentally slapped herself as she followed him in. All the sixth and seventh years were in the common room, some were clearly had too much fire whiskey.

"Sis! Surprise seeing you here. Don't worry, you are more than welcomed to join us."

"Come dance with us!" Pansy giggled as she pulled Hermione into the crowd.

"Psst. Why'd you invite her? She's still a Gryffindor." Draco hissed in Blaise's ear.

"Why not? I'm just doing you a favor." He shrugged and went to snog some drunk girl.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were still waiting for Hermione.

"What's taking her so long, it's nearly 1!"

"I'm sure she just caught up in research. I'm sure she'll come back soon." Ginny said sleepily as she trudged upstairs.

"Harry? She usually comes back before 1. She wouldn't want to be caught with Flinch."

"Ron, I think you are overreacting a little…"

"Come on, can you just take out your Marauder's Map?"

" _That_ would be spying, and I'd rather not spy on my friends."  
"No, it's called being _worried._ Please?"

"You know, sometimes I think that you have a thing for her." Harry eyed Ron suspiciously as Ron's cheeks flushed. "Alright, let's see. Hmmm, she isn't in the library?"

"I told you! So where is she?"

"She's… she's… in the dungeons? It says she's in the Slytherin den."

Both Ron and Harry turned to each other, wide-eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I promised more action in this chapter, so there we go! Don't worry, I'll get things escalating quicker to get to juicy parts. How do you guys think of some future fluff between Draco and Hermione? Hehe. Like always, read and review please! Reading comments always makes me happy and keeps the story going. (All characters belong to J.K Rowling) Enjoy!**

* * *

"What were you doing last night?" Ron hissed in Hermione's ear as the trio pushed their way through the crowded hallway.

"I told you, I was at the library doing some research."

"No, we saw your name on the Marauder's Map. You were in that _snake pit_.

"So you guys were _spying_ on me?" Hermione's eyes narrowed at the two boys as she stopped walking and turned to face them.

"Look, it was _Ron's_ idea, okay? I _told you_ , we shouldn't have done it!" Harry said, glancing nervously at the red head.

Hermione shoved Ron up against the wall, her eyes flashed in hurt and anger.

"You didn't trust me enough to go off on my own? What are you, my _security guard_? Nevermind that, whatever I'm supposedly up to is none of yourbusiness!" Her voice was dangerously low. Harry's mouth was gaping as he stared at what unfolded in front of him.

"Looks like the golden trio is having some girl trouble." Draco smirked. Hermione was still grabbing onto Ron's collar looking as if she were about to slap him.

"You should be lucky a girl is that close to you Weasel, especially one like her." Blaise winked at Hermione.

"Mind your own business you gits!" Ron pulled out his wand as Hermione released him.

"What are you going to do? You can't even pronounce the words right." Draco sneered as he stepped closer to Ron. "Anyways, I have better things to do than watching some idiot hex himself. I'll see you at my party over holiday break, _Hermione_."

"It was great having you at last night's party." Blaise added and with that, the two casually walked off.

" _Party?_ You were at _Slytherin's party_?"

"Never mind that Harry, she is going to Malfoy Manor over holiday break?"

"You know, I'm still here. And you guys shouldn't really think too much about it. You know the Notts are close with the Malfoys, it is only expected for me to attend if I am to go home for the holidays."

"Hermione, how can you be so casual about this?"

"You know what Ron, I don't know what your problem is. You should be supportive and happy that I'm finally getting to know my _real_ family! I can't believe you!" With that, Hermione whipped around and marched off to class.

"Man, this is _not_ good…" Ron muttered as both he and Harry refused to move.

"What isn't good?" Ginny walked up to them, oblivious as to what had just transpired.

* * *

"I'll miss you over holiday break. We totally need to spend some girl time and catch up after!"

"I know Ginny, I'll miss you too. It's the first time that I won't be spending any days at the burrow." Hermione sighed. "We'll keep in touch though, I'll owl you all the details!"

"You better! And tell me if you see any cute guys at the Christmas party." Ginny winked.

"Ginny! I thought you have a thing for Harry?"

"Yeah, but I always like to keep my eyes open." She shrugged.

"Well, this is all. Take care of the boys for me. I really hope they aren't still mad at me…"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Have fun!"

Hermione met Theo at the front gates of Hogwartz. The Notts sent a carriage to pick them up as they regarded flooing to be too messy and uncivilized. Hermione was met with a luxurious black coach with gold accents and dark red velvet curtains. It was pulled by two luscious black horses.

"After you, m'lady." Theo joked as he exaggerated a bow.

"Wow…" The inside of the coach was even more spectacular. The seats were a soft, velvet red with the family crest embroidered at the center with ruby trimmings.

The two road in comfortable silence as Hermione observed all the details and watched the scenery change. Before long, they arrived at Nott Manor.

"This place is… huge." Hermione gasped as she stepped out.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it before you know it! We also have a fantastic library so you'll have a bunch of entertainment." Theo chatted away about all the features of the manor as they walked into the foyer.

"Welcome home my dears!" Mrs. Nott smiled and embraced Hermione with a long hug.

"How come I don't get one?" Theo fake pouted.

"We already see and hear too much of you." Mr. Nott rolled his eyes.

 _Hmm, for death eater parents, they seem to be quite relaxed._ Hermione thought as her eyes wandered around the room.

"I'll get a house elf to show you to your room. Dinner is at 7. It's truly a pleasure to have you back home my love." Mrs. Nott smiled as she summoned an elf.

"Hello Ms. Nott. I is taking care of yous. Follow me please."

"Why hello, please call me Hermione. What's your name?"

"It's Squeaky, Miss. This ways please."

"This room is gorgeous!" Hermione gasped as her eyes took in the queen bed lined with green silk sheets. There were matching velvet green curtains that lined the massive windows, which overlooked the garden. The furniture was made of mahogany and a large, elegant chandelier hung in the center.

"I trust this is of liking?" Hermione only nodded in response, still awestruck. "Would you likings of anything else?"

"No no, I'm fine, thank you!"

"Don't forgettings. Dinner ats 7!" and with that, Squeaky left with a crack.

Hermione glanced at the clock. _Oh my! It's almost half to 7. Darn, I better get ready._ She rummaged through her walk-in closet and found an elegant, strapless lilac dress. She paired it with a delicate crystal necklace and decided to just leave her hair down. Slipping on a matching pair of shoes, she began to make her way down.

"Oh, you're already ready. Good, let's go down together so you don't get lost." Theo chuckled as Hermione followed him down to the dining room. "You look great, by the way."

"Ah, the children are here. Please, make yourselves comfortable." Mrs. Nott said as the elves made the food appear on the table. "So, tell me about school, yourself, your hobbies, and anything else. We have far too much to catch up on darling."

Hermione gladly filled the family in on her life, asking questions of her own here and there. Overall, dinner was a nice time for the family to catch up. Finally, after 16 years, the family is once again complete.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you in here." Theo laughed as he saw Hermione sitting next to the fire placed, snuggled up with a book in the library. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's up?"

"Malfoy party tonight, mother wants to take you shopping." Theo said, plopping down next to her.

"Oh alright. Are you coming?"

"Me? Come to see you try on a million dresses? No. Thank. You." He scoffed.

"Whatever." Hermione left and met her mother at the front door.

The two went to a nearby village that had many small boutique shops.

"I love every single dress I've tried on!" Hermione laughed as she looked at her reflection.

"To be fair, I love the one you have on right now the best."

It was an emerald green, one shouldered dress that was form fitting before slightly flaring out. It had a high slit on the side that complimented her slender legs.

"Now, you can pair this dress with _these_." Hermione's mother handed hair a pair of oval shaped emerald earrings that had a diamond border.

"These are perfect! But surely, they must cost a fortune!"  
"Only the best for my daughter." Mrs. Nott gave a playful smirk and went off to pay. "Oh my, would you look at the time. The party starts in two hours!"

Both apparated back to the mansion, with Hermione rushing to her room to get ready.

"Never knew Malfoy Mansion could be this festive." Hermione giggled as she entered.

"There are _many_ things that you don't know of yet." Theo scoffed.

"Ah, here's the Gryffindor princess, welcome and pleased to finally meet you."

"It's an honor for me too, Lady Malfoy."

"Please call me Narcissa. Lucius is around here somewhere… please do enjoy yourselves." With that, both Hermione's parents went off with Narcissa to mingle in the crowd.

"Wow, you clean up nice." Blaise winked. "Right _Draco_?" Meanwhile, Draco was still staring at the girl standing before him. "Ahem. Did you hear what I said?" Blaise nudged his friend on the side.

"Huh? Right, green suits you 'Mione." He gave a small, genuine smile. "Care to dance?" Hermione accepted his offers and the two waltzed away into the crowd.

"They would make such a cute couple." Daphne said dreamily.

"We would too, you know." Theo whispered into her. "How about a waltz?"

* * *

 **Two Days after Christmas**

"Hermione. Lady and Sir Nott would likes you to join them ins the living room in five minutes."

"Thank you Squeaky. Tell them I'll be right there."

As Hermione entered the living room, Theo was already there, sitting on the couch across from her parents.

"Please take a seat. There is something we have to discuss and we need your utmost attention.

Hermione looked at Theo, but it seemed that he already knew the topic of conversation. Confused, she furrowed her brows and looked back at her parents.

"As you know," Her father started. "The war is eminent. You already know our position on this, and I'm sure you already know the difficulties of addressing this situation, as since you were portraying a muggle born, you are currently known to be on the… opposing side. Of course, since you are our daughter, and under the circumstances of your childhood, the Dark Lord would have no problems with you joining us."

"Are you saying that you want me to take the dark mark?"

"Please be open-minded about this." Mrs. Nott started gently. "There is no easy way to put this, but if you decide against it, we would have to… permanently remove you from our family…"

"Does Theo have it?" Hermione glanced at his arm but saw nothing.

"Oh of course. There's just a concealing charm over it so it doesn't show whilst he's at school. Wouldn't be too wise for him to be walking around with that under Dumbledore's nose." Mr. Nott wrinkled his nose upon saying the headmaster's name. How he despised that old fool.

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand. There is no need for your immediate answer as of now. We know it is a lot to take in, but, we are required to have an answer by New Years morning." Her father continued to say.

"We trust that you will make the _right_ decision." Lady Nott gently grabbed Hermione's hand and placed special emphasis on _right_ before standing up. "Right, you guys can go now and enjoy the rest of the day. Father and I have some business to take care of."

"So, how are you feeling?" Theo asked as they walked upstairs.

"Honestly? I feel sick."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! So, I'm still getting used to writing fluff, I think it's a bit weird writing about that stuff in public? Anyways, I've been getting a lot of creative juice flows, which is why I'm uploading so frequently so hopefully it stays this way! As always, read, review, follow - do what you gotta do! I truly appreciated all my lovely readers out there, I won't let you down (I hope)!. Like so, all characters belong to J.K Rowling. Sit back, relax, and ENJOY :)**

* * *

"So, what are you going to tell them?" Theo's eyes wandered over Hermione's face, as if trying to read her mind.

"I'm not sure. What would my friends think? They'd freak! This is _bad_. But I've also just gotten used to you guys and I have truly enjoyed every single second of my time. It's been so… _different_ , in the good way."

"Well, to answer your first dilemma, just don't tell them. We can place a concealing charm on the mark and no one would be the wiser."

"But that would just be pure betrayal. I already know that I'd be a spy considering I'm this close to Harry."

"Honestly, it really isn't all that bad. Sure, you get punished if you mess up, but when you succeed, the rewards are tremendous."

"Please, it is my dream to be the slave of the Dark Lord." Hermione scoffed before realizing who she was saying it to. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just, I guess I'm also terrified at what would happen." She cast her eyes downward and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hey, we are _all_ scared to some degree, but when the war is over, everything will be better than normal. Let's not get too down on this. I promised my friends we'd meet up with them for a snowball fight, wanna join?"  
"Okay, I guess that should keep my mind busy for a while." Hermione managed a small smile.

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

"Get back here you jerk!" I bunch up a handful of snow and threw it directly at Draco's face. Unfortunately he ducked and the snow hit Blaise in the face instead. Another snowball came hurling in from the left, which also smacked Blaise in the arm. I looked at that general directly and noticed that it came from Pansy, who was smiling deviously.

"What is this, open season on Zabini?"

"You're just _slow_." Hermione giggled as she threw another snowball, this time pelting Draco in the stomach.

"Oh no you don't! No one hits a Malfoy and gets away with it!"

"I'd like to see you even _try_ to do something." I ran towards the trees, and although I didn't consider myself to be out of shape, Draco was quite fast. I was going to pelt him with more snow before he tackled me to the ground.

"Now, I want payback for what you just did to me." Draco grinned mischievously. Our noses were nearly touching and I could smell his minty breath.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said innocently

"Is that so?"

His voice was barely a whisper now as he leaned into my neck. My breath hitched as he began kissing my jawline.

"Dra-"

Before I even got a word out, his mouth was on mine. I felt a warm, glowing sensation, wrapping my arms around his waist as I kissed him back. Suddenly, I heard a branch snapping and I knew Draco heard it too as he reluctantly released me.

"Well, we've been wondering where you two lovebirds ran off to." Daphne laughed.

"Wonderful timing, I must say." Blaise arched his eyebrow at his friend.

"Couldn't have chosen a better time myself." Draco mumbled as he helped me up. I was _definitely_ blushing.

"Right, we better get inside. I'm cold and craving for some hot chocolate!" I said, relieved that everyone was on the same page.

* * *

"Hermione, Sir Nott requests your presence in his office."

"Thanks Squeaky, I'll be down in a moment." This is it. This is the moment.

 _\- Dammit, stop being so nervous. This is family we're talking about here!_

 _\- Yeah, a family of death eaters!_

 _\- So what? They've proven that they truly care about you!_

 _\- Ugh shut up!_

 _\- You know it's true._

 _\- I said SHUT UP._

Hermione was a nervous wreck going downstairs. Seeing that the office door was closed, she knocked.

"Come in." She heard her father's voice say. "Please sit. So as to save time, we all know what this meeting is for. I am looking forward to hearing your _answer_."

Hermione glanced nervously around the room. Theo was staring straight ahead, his posture poised. However, both her mother and father were looking straight at her. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I've thought over this carefully… and… you are my family, nothing is going to change that. If you all have decided to support the Dark Lord, then… I will too." She stated firmly.

"Wonderful! You're initiation ceremony will be held on the day before you go back to school. It will be held at Malfoy Manor, as you know, since it is our headquarter. I trust that you will not disappoint us as the brightest witch of the age." Her father smiled, and so did her mother.

Hermione felt a strange sensation in her body. Surely, she doesn't support the views of the Dark Lord, she was merely giving unconditional support to her family.

* * *

The atmosphere at Malfoy Manor had completely changed since the Christmas party. It was dark and cold and carried an ominous aura. Hermione shivered as she entered the large hall. _Did Draco always lived here like this? The atmosphere is dreadful_. A group of wizards in black robes gathered in a circle around the perimeter of the hall. Hermione assumed that these were all death eaters, and surprisingly, she recognized quite a handful of them. Some of them were obvious, such as the Parkinsons and the Lestranges. However, she also saw Dennis Creevey's parents, along with Seamus Finnigan's father. _Gryffindors with death eater parents? I bet Seamus doesn't even know his father is here._ She looked around some more and saw… Snape? _I always knew he still had loyalties here_. Hermione mentally rolled her eyes.

"I call this meeting today, as it is another special occasion." The Dark Lord started, his voice echoed across the room. "Today, the Nott's have been reunited with their daughter, bringing me us one more loyal supporter. Hermione Nott, please step forward."

Hermione walked in front of him with all the confidence she could muster.

"Now, do you swear to take the Dark Lord as your leader, to obey his every word?"

"I do." Hermione sucked in a breath, hoping her voice wasn't shaking.

"Do you swear to complete each task successfully, and should you fail, do you swear to accept the necessary punishments?"

"I do." _I can do this, I can do this._

"And finally, do you swear to fight for our cause, even if it means sacrificing yourself?"

"I do."

"Excellent. Now, give me your left arm."

Hermione stuck out her arm as she watched the Dark Lord burn the mark into her skin. She clamped her mouth shut to keep herself from screaming. The pain was nearly unbearable and she could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Now, we wouldn't want you walking around with that in school, so I will put a concealment charm on it. However, the mark will still burn even if you cannot see it."

Hermione managed to nod as although the mark had formed, her arm was still burning from the intense pain.

There was a celebratory applause before the Dark Lord dismissed everyone except Hermione to give her, her first task.

"I am aware that you are close friends with Harry Potter, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I'm sure you have seen this coming, but I will make it official. You will act as a spy for me, letting me know Harry's whereabouts, weaknesses, plans, any useful information you can gather. I will expect bi-weekly updates from you, in which you will use this portkey to come back to the Manor. Is that clear?"

Hermione took the small note book and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Do _not_ disappoint me, Ms. Nott."

Hermione drew in a shaky breath before apparating back home.

"Draco! What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's the last day before we head back, and I'd figure you'd want to finish what we were doing in the snow yesterday." He inched closer, brushing his lips on Hermione's.

"And _that_ is my cue to leave." Theo rolled his eyes and left the library.

 **Draco's POV**

I've never been nervous around any girl before, so why was I now? Damn it, I'm the Slytherin sex god, I really have nothing to worry about! _That's because you care about her_. Do I though?

Her lips were so soft as I kissed her, and to my satisfaction, she responded. _See, she feels the same way._ But I don't know that…

My tongue explored her mouth and she let out a soft moan. I slid my hand under her sweater and explored her curves, feeling her shiver at my touch – _CRACK_

"What the hell?" I reluctantly pulled away from to see what happened.

"Mi-iss Her-her-mion-e. Di-nner is re-ready." Squeaky nervously said.

"Oh… right… we'll be down in a minute." Hermione mumbled, disappointed that the moment has ended.

"So, did you guys finish?" Theo arched his eyebrow. I shot him a nasty glare and Hermione slapped him on the arm. "What was that for? I am just being a caring brother!" He said innocently.

"Now now children, why don't we all act civilized for once."

"It's just called _sexual tension_." Mr. Nott said, eyeing his wife. "I believe we've interrupted _something_."

Hermione's mouth gaped open – she was mortified. I probably didn't look much better. I narrowed my eyes at Theo, who was now falling out of his chair from laughter. _One day, he is soo going to get it_.

* * *

"Eeee! Welcome back girl!" Ginny ran up to Hermione and gave her a huge bear hug. Back in their dormitory, they could finally catch up on some gossip. "So, how was everything? Did you meet any hotties?" she winked at her friend, eager to get some juice.

"Well, my parents are actually super nice. The manor is splendid! As for the break itself, it was quite _boring_. Had a few kisses here and there but nothing _special_." Hermione grinned.

"Whoa, a couple of kisses? Who was it? Or, should I should I say, how _many_ boys did you kiss?"

"Don't be silly! I only kissed _one_ boy." Hermione giggled.

"Oh my gosh, just tell me already!"

"Okay okay, it was Draco."

" _You_ kissed _Malfoy?!_ Oh my gosh, is he a good kisser? What was it like? Are you guys a thing?"

"We actually kissed twice but had rude interruptions…" Hermione recalled the bad timing of her friends and her house elf. "But yes, he is a _great_ kisser. I actually don't know if we're a thing… we never really got a chance to talk about that… But the boys absolutely cannot find out about this. Ron would blow his top."

"Don't worry, your secret love affair is safe with me." Ginny giggled. "So any other news?"

Hermione opted to tell her about the Christmas party and her thoughts on Theo's friends. They went downstairs to catch up with the boys in the common room, and with all the laughing, Hermione almost completely forgot about her mission until a pang of guilt hit her. _Damn it. I'm supposed to spy on Harry and report back to the Dark Lord._

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes. I was just a little distracted. I just remembered something, but it isn't important."

"You know we're always here for you, right?"

"I know Ron, but truly, don't worry about it. I think I'm going to head up and sort out my books for tomorrow. Goodnight guys!"

"Oh hey, before you go, Ron and I were thinking of creating a fighting club. You know, with the war coming on, I think it would do us well to be able to defend against the dark arts since clearly, that class is getting us all nowhere."

"Um.. Harry.."

"It'll be fun too, come on Hermione!"

 _This could also be great information to bring back to headquarters…_ Hermione thought. _Listen to yourself! This is pure betrayal! Yes, but I did promise my parents…"_

"Oh alright. I'll join. Now, if you excuse me, I really must get going."

* * *

Potions class went by as usual. Neville exploded his cauldron twice and was left with a nasty mess to clean up. Snape deducted thirty more points from Gryffindor because of that, and both Harry and Ron were in a sour mood.

"Care to meet in the Astrology Tower at midnight?" A voice whispered in her ear – one she knew all too well.

"Back off Ferret, is he bothering you Hermione?" Ron said, shoving Draco away.

"What's it to you, Weasel?" Draco sneered, putting his arm around her waist.

"Because we're her friends, and we demand that you keep your filthy hands off of her!" Harry exclaimed, pulling out his wand.

"Oh I wouldn't do that now, if I were you. Some friends you are if she didn't tell you that I'm her _boyfriend_."

"Liar! She would never want to date a stuck up snob like you." Ron cried, his face turning red.

"Really?" Draco smirked, pulling Hermione in and kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed him back as well and turned it into a very passionate one. "Astrology tower at midnight." He whispered, before sneering at the boys and sauntering off.

"You've got some explaining to do, _Hermione_." Harry said, his voice shaking.

* * *

"For the last time, Draco and I are _not_ together!" _Yet…_ She thought deviously.

"Then why didn't you push him away?!"

"Honestly, I don't know, okay? Can you just drop it Ron!" _Oh, you know why, Hermione Nott._

"You just kissed our arch enemy! Do you know how this looks?"

"No, I don't Harry. But for once, can this not be all about you and your rivalries? You guys are both acting like children!" Hermione turned to exit the common room. It was five till midnight, if she didn't leave now, she'd be late.

"And where are you going at this hour?"

"Damnit Ron, it doesn't matter! And don't you DARE use the map on me!" She was fuming. How dare they question her actions and whereabouts?

"You're late, _Nott_."

"Harry and Ron kept me waiting, _Malfoy_."

"No excuses. I think I deserve something for waiting for you." He stepped closer, and was barely an inch from her.

"Wha-"

Draco silenced her with a kiss and before she knew it, she was pinned against the wall, her hands entwined in his hair. His hand slid under her skirt and made patterns around her inner thigh.

"Draco…" Hermione gasps.

"Mmmm?"

"Wa-wait."

"What?" Draco looked into her eyes, a little hurt flashed through his.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? I mean… do you… do you… really think…"

"Yes, I never say anything I don't mean, and I would love it for you to be my girlfriend."

Hermione smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No!"

"Dammit Ron be quiet, it'll be really bad if she catches us here!"

Yes, Harry and Ron did not use the Marauder's Map. Instead, they decided to use the invisible cloak and follow Hermione.

"Ugh this is gross. I can't believe I'm watching my enemy snog my best friend."

"What do we do, Harry?"

"I don't know! But we have to be quiet. It'll be suspicious if the door magically opens. We have to wait until they leave the tower too."

It was a train wreck. It looked horrid but Harry and Ron couldn't stop watching. Then, it happened. Draco was about to slip of Hermione's sweater when –

"STOP!"

"You git! Look what you've done Ron!"

The invisible cloak fell off, exposing the two boys.

"WOULD SOMEONE CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Hermione had finally lost it. Draco leaned back and smirked. Q _uite a feisty girl_ , he thought.

"I – we, um, you see…" Harry stammered.

"I think _YOU_ should be the one explaining, Hermione!"

"Ron, I think this situation has explained itself quite clearly. How _dare_ you two to follow me like this! Harry, I'm much disappointed in you!"

"Golden Trio getting a little rusty I see." Draco sneered. "I'll see you later, _babe_." He gave Hermione a kiss and was about to walk out.

"Actually, I think I'll come with you, _my love_. I wouldn't want to be stuck here with a bunch of peepers."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! So I just want to say that, yes, I know, this is very OOC but I kinda like it. It's like an alternate universe, if you know what I mean. If it's not your cup of tea, it's totally cool with me! Anyways, for the rest of you, I really do hope you enjoy this and please, I am always open to suggestions! As always, read, review, follow – do what you gotta do!**

 **p.s I thought I'd just like to tell you all that I'm a Slytherin** **, what's yours?  
**

 **All characters, rights, reserves, etc. belong to J.K Rowling. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

I was still made at Harry and Ron, and maybe they were still mad at me, but there was no way that I'm passing up this chance to secure some information. Suddenly, I no longer felt bad about what I was doing. Those two _spied_ on me, so I'm simply just returning the favor. It's time to teach them that the world no longer revolved around those two, that there are _bigger_ problems at large than simply keeping Harry alive. _Wait, am I forming a small hatred for them? No, no, I'm just giving them a taste of their own medicine._

I walked with Ginny and Cho to the Room of Requirement.

"Hermione." Harry gave me a small nod, and I returned the acknowledgement. "Alright guys, we all know why we're here. We need to learn how to defend and fight because clearly, our DADA class isn't helping."

"Can we start by learning how to make our patronus show?" Some fifth year piped in.

"Well… it is a bit difficult, but yes, we can. It can come in handy when faced with dementors or trying to get help in times of trouble. So basically, you have to clear your mind of everything and think of a really happy memory. It has to be an experience that you absolutely _love_. Watch: _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ " And just like that, Harry's stag came out and pranced around the room. A bunch of younger years oo'd and ah'd at the sight. "Well, why don't you guys all give it a try?"

I rolled my eyes. Harry's so full of himself sometimes. Unlike everyone else in the room, who were clearly struggling, I got my patronus to show on my first attempt. A beautiful tiger shot out from my wand and ran around the room. **(A/N I chose a tiger because that is my spirit animal, I know Hermione actually has a known patronus butttt … creative liberty!)** I smirked as everyone gasped at me.

"Wow! On the first try, how did you do that?" Neville asked in wonder. Before I could answer, I felt a burning sensation in my left arm. I had to get to a secluded area so I could use the port key.

"Beginners luck I guess. It was great being here, but I just remembered that I forgot to do my transfigurations homework. I'll help teach you guys at the next meeting!"

Luckily, Hermione found a secluded area behind a set of stairs to allow her to use the port key. In a matter of seconds, she was in Lucius' office, faced with the Dark Lord.

"Let's make this quick. I'm here to hear news, and you better deliver."

"Right, my Lord. Well, Harry has put together a secret fighting club in hopes of teaching other students how to defend against spells and cast some of their own. So far, it's going to happen twice a week. The first meeting was today."

"Interesting… and about how many students joined? I would appreciate it if you could also provide me with some names."

"It looks as if there are about 20, not including Harry and Ron. There were a couple of younger years there – I have no idea what their names are but I'm sure I can find out. However, I did see Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, and Colin Creevey just to name a few. They're all good friends of Harry."

"Foolish kids. They think they can take down an army of skilled death eaters. You've done well, Hermione. Continue to attend the meetings and keep me updated on their progress, although by the looks of it, I don't think they'll accomplish anything. Also, I'd like you keep an eye on the professors, especially Mcgonagall and Dumbledore. I know they are in the Order and I am quite certain they are plotting something. You are dismissed."

"I won't disappoint you, my Lord."

Hermione returned back to Hogwarts. It was already half past midnight, which was past curfew. Sneaking into the common room, she let out a yelp when she realized she wasn't alone.

"So, where have you been, again?"

"That's none of your business Harry!" She quickly ran upstairs before the boys could question her any further.

"Do you think she was with that ferret boy again?"

"No Ron, I checked the map this time, and her name wasn't on it."

"Doesn't that mean…"

"Yep, she wasn't in the school… how… odd. It's unlike her to sneak off somewhere, especially when it's outside of school. That's way too risky."

"She is up to something. Should we get Ginny to ask her about it?"

"No! It will only make her more suspicious and distant. I say we just keep a close eye on her and see what happens." Harry sighed. This was very out of character for her and spying on a friend just wasn't right, but this is her _leaving_ the school.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were walking down the hallway, hand-in-hand, as Harry and Ron approached them.

"Weasel and Potty alert." Draco sneered. It was loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

"Look Hermione, we're truly sorry. We've realized that spying on you was just wrong, and well, we miss talking to you." Ron started.

Hermione arched her brow. "Really? It's going to take a lot more than an apology to get me to forgive you this time around. You practically meddled in my personal life."

"We know and it was wrong, we were just really concerned about you."

"I don't think I need anyone to be concerned about my actions." Hermione scoffed.

"Come on! We're truly sorry. I don't know what else you want us to say. It's been quite lonely without you here when we're studying. If you aren't here, who is going to help us pass our exams and do our homework!" The second Ron said that, he knew he made a terrible mistake.

"Oh, I see how it is now. I'm just a walking answer key! You don't _miss_ me. You miss the grades I gave you! Could you two become any more selfish?!"

Draco smirked and led Hermione away. Ron immediately whipped out his wand and threw a hex, but unfortunately, it missed Draco by a mile.

"Is this how we're going to play?" Draco said in a dangerously calm tone. " _INCIDIA STIGMA"_ **(A/N: Yes, I made this one up, it is Latin based, and the roots do mean to cut/to brand)** He pointed his wand at Ron and immediately, two gashes appeared on his face and two across both his arms. "Don't worry, this one won't let you bleed to death like _Sectumsempra."_

"I demand to know what is going on here." Snape eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Oh, Ron provoked me with a hex, so I decided to defend myself, Professor."

"50 points from Gryffindor and I'll see you _both_ in a weeks worth of detention."

"What?!" Both Harry and Ron exclaimed as they watched Hermione casually shrug and walk off with their arch nemesis.

* * *

 **In the Room of Requirement…**

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

"Do you really believe in this cause?"

"No, quite honestly, only my father does. My mother just goes along with it due to Lucius' connection to the Dark Lord. He's practically his right-hand man.

"Look, I can help with future-"

"Stop. It doesn't work that way. The Dark Lord chooses who he wants to carry out the task, and only those who are told have permission to pursue it. 'Mione, if you decide to interfere with anything I do, even if it's supposed to help, you are going to get us both tortured and killed."

At the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a little picture frame shake. _That's…odd_.

"Look I have to go." Draco gave Hermione a small kiss and discretely slipped the picture frame into his bag.

 _Ahh so that's his portkey…_

* * *

The entire month was stressful, even more so than taking exams. Hermione had nearly forgotten about her task and had showed up to the Lord's calling empty handed, causing her to suffer a full two minutes of crucio. The Dark Lord was now asking for student files, showing which ones were of muggle birth and which families were blood-traitors. In doing so, Hermione had to sneak into Dumbledore's office multiple times, magically copying down the information.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Ginny asked when she caught sight of Hermione. To be fair, no one as really seen her as of much lately.

"What do you mean? I've been here." _Crap. This is bad_.

"No… I would've known. You're never in your dorm when you wake and I never see you in the halls anymore. Also, I've been hearing rumors that you've been skiving off a few classes? That's so unlike you!"

"Everything is _fine_. I'm just stressed, okay?"

"About what? You know you can tell me anything. Gosh, have you been eating are sleeping? You've lost weight and you're so… pale."

"I truly appreciate your concern, but I have somewhere to be. I promise we'll catch up _soon_." Hermione spoke fast and rushed off. _Damn her for being concerned. If I get caught, this will be the end of me._

She rounded a corner before seeing a small flash underneath the staircase. Knowing all to well what that meant, she cautiously went to check it out. Lying before her was a deathly pale Draco, clutching his right side and attempting to catch his breath.

"Shit. Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione knelt down beside him trying to assess the situation. Black blood was oozing from his side as it began to stain his white shirt.

"Absolutely not. She can't know and can't help me anyways. The Room of Requirement will have the necessary potions."

Luckily, they were already on the seventh floor so entering the room wasn't more trouble than needed.

"Here, take this first. It should ease the pain." Hermione cleansed the wound and bandaged it up. "I'm sorry but it looks like we'll just have to wait until it heals. No potion will work on that dark magic, but it should be completely gone by the end of the week. It's only meant to inflict pain and discomfort, it won't kill."

"Well… that's comforting. But how am I supposed to move around with this thing?"

"You're not. You need to _rest_." Hermione tutted. "I'm going to call Theo and Blaise over to keep you company and help out. If I miss anymore classes, it's going to look very suspicious."

* * *

"Dammit, did he leave again?" Hermione demanded at Theo.

"Can't ignore the Dark Lord's calls. The burning on the arm will just become more severe until you answer." He attempted to sound nonchalant but his eyes were filled with worry.

"I ca-" Before she could finish, her arm started burning too. "Damn this, I'll be back."

Hermione appeared in Lucius' office again, but this time Lucius and Draco were both there as well. Draco looked… scared? No, he was _terrified_. Lucius looked as if he was about to explode. His fists were clenched at his sides and Hermione could tell that he's been in this position for a while as his knuckles were a pasty white.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! So making up spells is totally lots of fun. As I've mentioned before, all original spells are Latin based, and I do not twist the translations. I hope the plot is going well for you guys so far, should I add some more fluff? They're still quite difficult for me to write… I don't know, I always get a weird feeling when I'm typing that stuff. Anyways, read, review, follow, you know the drill** **All characters belong to J.K Rowling. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo-yyou called for me, my lord."

"Yes, drop your folder here. You are dismissed."

Not wanting to intrude more than necessary, Hermione decided to leave the office before using the portkey. The second she stepped out, she heard Lucius' voice.

"My Lord, you cannot be serious." He hissed.

"And why not? You failed in securing the prophecy for me, so you shall now face the punishment."  
"By snapping my _wand_?"

" _Crucio!_ You may be, or _were_ my second in command, but you do not have the right to question me. And, snapping your wand is only _half_ the punishment. That is precisely why Draco is here. You see, I need the headmaster removed _permanently_ from his post, and what better way to do that than through a student?"

"My Lord, that is impo-"

"Silence Lucius! The choice is to be made by your son, and your son alone. Now of course, should you refuse my task, I wouldn't hesitate on disposing you and your family _myself_."

Hermione could hear the sinister smile crawl upon the Dark Lord's face. She was frozen in place, and although being caught eavesdropping would mean certain harsh punishment, she couldn't bring herself to move.

"I accept. Don't worry father. I will succeed." Draco's voice quavered. "I'll do it." He said again, more firmly.

"Excellent. I expect this task to be done _before_ the end of the school year. You are dismissed."

 _Crap I need to hide somewhere. I –_

Luckily, when Draco came out, the door swung outward, concealing Hermione perfectly. She watched Draco use the portkey and disappear, and watched the Dark Lord disappear elsewhere as well. The only person that did not leave the room yet was Lucius. Waiting a couple of minutes and still seeing no sign of him, Hermione did the unthinkable. She walked into the office and closed the door behind her. Lucius sat in his desk, clearly disheveled.

"I-I can help."

"Excuse me? Don't mock me, girl. Now leave before you get us _all_ killed!" Lucius seethed. Even without his wand, he was just as intimidating.

"I said I can help. I heard… the entire conversation." Hermione's voice shook.

"So you were eavesdropping? That's quite a severe crime here." His eyes narrowed at her.

"I-I k-know. But I-"

"Let's stop with the quivering. Tell me what you know." He stood up. "And sit down"

"I know Draco is given the task of assassinating Dumbledore. And I know for a fact that he's being set up for failure. _And,_ hear me out, but I hypothesize that one of the Lestrange will replace you as second in command… since… your…erm… incident."

"I see… I'm going to call for Narcissa, we can discuss this all when we arrive at our safe house. It's not wise to do any more speculating here…"

They arrived at a cabin on the English Countryside. It was secluded and judging the situation, it must have countless wards protecting it.

"So, let's get to business. _Ms. Nott_ here is offering to _help_ our son."

"Darling, are you aware that your course of action will be highly illegal, and if found, the Dark Lord will surely dispose of you?" Narcissa tried to choose her words carefully.

"Yes, but I am not necessarily _helping_ him…"

"Oh?" Lucius arched an eyebrow at Hermione. This has got to be interesting.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I know I can't actually partake in the task… but I can… protect him, in a way…"

"How so?" Narcissa seemed intrigued.

"I will be a guardian angel of sorts. I can make sure that he gets back safely – do whatever I need to prevent severe injury or pain on his side. I have a pair of necklaces that are charmed to tell me when whoever is wearing it is in trouble. Of course, I can't guarantee that Draco will not get hurt, or feel immense pain. I can only guarantee that he will _not_ die. I'm sure you're well aware, Narcissa, that your son's task will never be completed regardless of how hard he tries. The Dark Lord wants him to fail to give him an excuse to dispose of you all.

"You've got a deal, Hermione."

"Wait, Narcissa. Let's think this over first. How do we know that you are being serious? I want to perform an unbreakable vow to seal this."

"I do not think that you guys are in a position to make such requests, _sir_. My offer stands on word of trust alone."

"There has to be a catch?" Lucius eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"Draco will know nothing of this. We will keep in contact through owl by code. I also expect you to disclose all known information about your son's task and possible future plans."

Both Narcissa and Lucius were silent, Hermione could see the gears turning in their head.

"Okay. It is a deal."

"Good. And remember that I only promise that he'll be alive. His conditions, I cannot prevent or it will appear suspicious."

Lucius left the room straight after, but Narcissa lingered.

"Please do take care of him… we owe you immensely when the war is over."

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement and returned to school. It was going to a _long_ couple of months.

* * *

"There you are! How is the wound coming along?"

"Malfoys are highly tolerant of pain."

Hermione took that as the wound was healing but wasn't doing so fast enough.

"And where have you been, ferret? Skiving off classes to go scheming with Voldemort?"

"Harry, please. This is not a-" Hermione started. The last thing she needed was the two boys to get into a dual.

"Actually, unlike _you_. My father as the power and liberty to take me out of school since it's clear that this education is doing nothing for me. _I_ have had the honor of learning with a prestigious tutor."

"I bet that _prestigious_ tutor is Voldemort himself. I'd rather not learn at all." Harry retorted.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, especially considering you can't even afford new robes." Draco sneered at Ron and shoved past him.

Ron pulled out his wand and immediately aimed a hex at his back, this time hitting him. Considering his side was still wounded, Draco immediately crumpled to the ground, the black blood re-staining his shirt as his face paled.

"You idiot! What did you do?" Hermione screamed as she ran over to help. "Shit, this is _bad_. Your wound re-opened." She sent her patronus to find help and within minutes, Theo and Daphne came running.

"What the hell happened?" Theo demanded.

"Ask those two morons." Draco weakly motioned to the frozen Harry and Ron.

"We need to get him back to the Room of Requirement." Hermione whispered, trying to make sure that neither Harry nor Ron could hear what was going on. "We can't allow any professors to take him to Madam Pomfrey. Besides-"

"What is all this commotion?" Professor Mcgonagall appeared. "Oh my lord! We need to get him to the infirmary!"

"Fuck." Theo muttered under his breath.

"N-no. We can-"

Just then, Snape appeared. _Just wonderful_. Hermione thought. _Any other more professors want to come and crowd around?_

"It seems that your two Gryffindor _idiots_ decided to try a hex on someone." Snape glared at Harry and Ron.

"Well, knowing _your_ students, mine were most likely provoked."

"Draco, I'll escort you to the infirmary-"

"NO!" All four students yelled.

"What do you _mean_?" Snape, for once, couldn't hide his confusion.

"We can handle this! It really isn't as bad as it looks. Daphne and I will help, nothing a bunch of home remedies can't fix. You know, our mothers are always sending us potions. Um, come on Daphne. Help me here. Hermione, you stay and explain." Theo babbled on while getting Daphne to help him carry Draco. "See, he's fine." He said out of the corner of his mouth. The three staggered away as fast as possible.

Snape and Mcgonagall stood bewildered.

"Trust me. Draco is _fine_." Hermione said and stalked off in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

"What the hell was that?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I have no clue. That was so… _weird_. They all looked terrified, and it was Snape! He's supposed to be their favorite professor. They just _ran_ off."

"Whatever it was. Draco was definitely not fine. Did you see that stain on his shirt? Anyways, I hope whatever it is, it's damn painful. That git deserves it."

* * *

 **A Week After…**

Hermione was in the Great Hall eating breakfast when a note was dropped onto her lap.

 _Beware of appearances_

 _Looks will kill_

 _~M_

 _What does he mean by that?_ Hermione was left pondering about the warning for the rest of the morning.

"Did you hear there's a new DADA teacher?" Theo asked.

"Wow, this one didn't even last the entire year." Pansy quipped.

"Wonder who it-"

They entered the room and their mouths dropped.

"Is that… Rodolphus Lestrange?" Daphne whispered.

"We can't be sure… he looks nothing like him. Besides, _he's_ called Professor Hengist."

"Okay but do you see those piercing green eyes? Not even _mutacio specco_ **(A/N yes I made this one up too, you guys are gonna see a lot of these, it's a changing appearance charm)** can hide those." Theo stated matter-a-factly.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy hissed. "If this really is Lestrange, it's going to be hell if Draco is late."

"Welcome class. As it is obvious to the eye, I will be your new Defense professor for the remainder of the year. We will be-"

Just then, Draco walked into the room. His hair was far from his clean cut, gelled style and he looked visibly exhausted.

 _Beware of appearances… Looks will kill?_ Hermione was still thinking about the note when it abruptly hit her. _That's it! New appearances… means the new professor. His eyes do look… familiar. Who did Daphne say he was?..._

"Nice of you to finally join us Mr. Malfoy." Professor Hengist smiled but his tone was threatening. Draco's eyes wandered over the professors face, it was clear that he was trying to work out what his _true_ identity was.

 _It's Lestrange! That's it… they must have moved up to second in command._ Hermione nervously looked to the front of the classroom.

"Now, unlike other Professors, I do not give detentions." He announced to the class. "Everyone, stand up and gather around. Draco will be my example."

The class immediately obeyed, anxious of would happen. Hermione, however, was no fool. She positioned herself so that a couple of people covered her, but still securing a view of the professor and Draco.

"I, am a thorough believer that punishment must hold _meaning_. They must hold a place in the wrong-doers part. And after all, this _is_ a dark arts class." Venom dripped from his voice as he suddenly pointed his wand at Draco. " _Crucio!"_ Every student in the room let out a gasp.

Hermione, already expecting something to happen, also whispered an incantation directed at Draco. " _Papavio."_ If he experienced anything different, no one would've known since his face was still stoic as ever. However, Hermione saw his eyes and they were clearly showing confusion. The spell cannot completely remove the pain, but does just enough to make it bearable.

"I'm impressed, especially with your… _injury_." Rodolphus looked at his side and then glanced into the crowd of students, as if he knew there was third party involvement.

"This is utterly insane. It's student cruelty." Hermione muttered under her breath to Theo.

"Ms. Nott, care to repeat what you just said?" Hermione froze.

"It isn't important, _Professor_." She narrowed her eyes at him. _I know who you are_. She sent a mind message to him.

" _Crucio!_ You fool. You better stop making _rash_ decisions."

 _So he knows…_ Hermione theorized. However, she also had to clamp down her mouth to keep herself from screaming. If anything, this was nearly just as painful as the Dark Lord's punishment, if not equal.

"Now, like I just asked, _what_ did you just say?"

Hermione knew that if she opened her mouth, she would most definitely pass out. By now, the remainder of students that hadn't left the class were staring, including Harry and Ron.

"Suit yourself."

He allowed the curse to extend another full minute before abruptly stopping. She could feel Rodolphus grinning behind her. Hermione drew out a shaky breath and proceeded to walk out the classroom. Her legs were most definitely shaking but she tried her best to suppress them. There was no way that she'd show weakness now. Unsurprisingly, she heard a bunch of whispering in the hallway about the experience.

"You know, I kind of like Professor Hengist. Those spoiled brats deserved all the pain they deserved." Ron chuckled, not even trying to be discrete.

"I don't think it even hurt that much. Malfoy has that huge gash on his side and he didn't even wince!" Harry shrugged.

Hermione whipped around and grabbed Harry's collar. _Let the fun begin_ , she smirked.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. All of this is sooo OOC, but that's what imagination is right? I've got some kickass (hopefully) chapters in the very near future so be excited! (Haha, jk I don't want to hype it up that much).**

 **See ya next chapter and thanks as always for giving this a chance!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back again! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Each chapter usually takes me a couple of hours to write scattered throughout the day, which is sorta why I update in the mornings rather than at night. Anyways, enough with me talking. Review, Read, Relax, Follow, etc. anything that makes me happy! All characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **QOTD: Who is your favorite character in the actual series? I'll post mine with the uploading of my next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _You_ think _you_ have the guts to withstand the _pain?_ " Hermione seethed.

"Sod off! Come on Harry let's go."

"Goody two shoes never had experience with unforgiveable curses now, _mm_?" Hermione yanked Harry's arm and pulled him up the astronomy tower with Ron in tow.

"If you are going to do what we think you're going to, we're reporting you!"

"Oh _please_ ," Hermione scoffed. "If you think getting expelled is the most of my worries right now, it's _not_." Hermione walked the room and whispered _muffliato_ every so often.

"Hey! what'd you do that for?" Ron's voice quavered.

"Just… to be _safe_." Hermione shrugged. Without warning, she pointed her wand at Harry. " _Crucio_." She allowed the curse to linger for a couple of seconds, and even then, Harry let out an ear-piercing scream and doubled-over.

"Are you _insane?_ "

"Don't fret Ron, _he's fine_. I just wanted to prove a point." Hermione said casually. "Felt like a thousand knives stabbing you huh? I can make it seem as if the knives are tearing you apart inside out. I can make having your limbs torn off feel _pleasant_." Her voice was low, barely above a whisper, as she walked towards the boy on the floor, finally towering over him.

"H-ho-ow..wh-ha.." Harry struggled to speak as he tried to stand up. His body was shaking uncontrollably.

" _Weakling_." Hermione spat. "Think you can fair better, Mr. Weasley?" Ron frantically shook his head and Hermione laughed. She pressed her wand against his neck and pressed him onto a wall meanwhile Harry was still trying to calm his quavering legs and arms. "Don't you dare speak of what you don't know." She hissed. "Dying is _far easier_ than staying _alive_." She waved her wand and removed the silencing charm from the room. "Report me if you want, but you have no proof." And she flounced off as if nothing happened.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I know you did something to me during defense class."

"Dray, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't take me as a-" Hermione kissed him before he could finish, cupping her hands around his face.

"Let's just drop it, okay? I have something to give you, by the way. I never found the time to do so…" She took out a delicate platinum necklace. It was a carefully crafted jaguar with sapphires as eyes. "It's part of the family crest," She explained. "But it's also charmed. Each member of the family has a similar jewel to give to their significant other. For example, my parents have matching rings. Basically, I'll be able to know where you are and if you're in distress, and vice versa… Don't worry, I won't interfere unless I it is a dire situation."

" 'Mione…"

She shook her head and gently placed her thumb over his lips.

"I need to know that you are going to come back every day, whether you succeed or fail."

"I _will_ complete my task, don't worry. I _have_ to."

"I _know_." Hermione gave a sad smile. She pulled him into another kiss and began unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped off her sweater and laid her on her back. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, fingers entangled in the blond hair, melting into his touch.

* * *

Hermione woke to find the bed empty. _Damn he had to leave again. It's becoming ever more frequent._ Breakfast was quiet for her as she sat as far away from everyone as possible. Again, another note dropped onto her lap.

 _I know what you are doing._

 _Not even dragons are immortal._

 _I will see you soon._

Her breath caught in her throat as she scanned over the piece of parchment and her hands went clammy. _I don't have defense class until Friday… that should give me enough time to think of something. What if he decides to strike between then? I can't be sure he's going to wait.."_ Hermione's mind was frantic. She quickly gathered her stuff and bolted out the Great Hall.

"Hey, slow down. Where are you going?" Theo approached from the back. Apparently, he saw the dramatic exit and followed. Hermione visibly jumped at his voice.

"Oh! You idiot, you shouldn't be scaring me like that!"

"Sorry," He shrugged. "Are you okay? You've been… kinda off lately."

Hermione glanced around nervously. "Follow me." She hissed and darted off to an abandoned classroom. Therefore, she explained everything, from overhearing Draco's plight, to the promise, to the current situation she found herself in. "Listen, I happen to know that he isn't getting any head in his task, and it won't be too long before the Dark Lord loses patience. In fact, I think Lestrange is given the task of disposing him, and I know for a fact that it's going to happen between now and Friday. This leaves us three days to plan."  
"If you attack him, you are going to be dead too." Theo said seriously.

"I know the Malfoys couldn't care less about actually fighting for the cause. They just want their son to live. I think it hit them when Lucius' wand was snapped, he's practically useless now since he's been forbidden to get a new one. What's our parents' opinion?"

"Frankly, I think most of the death eaters are downright terrified and are just following the Dark Lord because they can't leave. Leaving once you've been initiated is downright suicide. Only the Lestranges are fully committed."

"And what about Snape?"

"He's Draco's godfather, he'll come through, he won't be a problem." Theo stated firmly.

"Okay. We need to get Potter and the Order to attack Malfoy Mansion Friday, but _only_ after Rodolphus begins his task on Draco. We need to guarantee ourselves that no supporters will interfere with what I'm doing here." Theo was about to open is mouth when Hermione shut him again. "Don't ask, it's better if you don't know." Her tone dead serious. "We need the Dark Lord killed and I will take care of Sir Lestrange here. We have to inform Pansy, Blaise, and the Greengrass sisters about this too. You guys must all be at the Mansion on Friday helping."

Theo was silent for a moment before he slowly nodded. "I will go and inform our parents after this discussion. I'll make sure our families call some sort of meeting and that we're all onboard."

"Make sure you inform Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, and Daphne too."

"I will, I'll update you when I get back." Theo used his portkey and disappeared.

* * *

"Harry! I need to speak to you, it's urgent."

"Well, he doesn't want to talk with so bugger off."

"Bloody hell Ron I wasn't speaking to you."

"What is so urgent?" Harry inquired, sincerely curious.

"Follow me. We're going to the Room of Requirement." She noticed a flash of hesitation across both of their faces. "Don't worry, we are just going to talk, I'll give you my wand if you want." She rolled her eyes. They made their way up to the seventh floor. _He's still not back?_ Hermione wondered anxiously as she opened the door _._

"Well, what's so important that you had to drag us all the way up here?" Harry crossed his arms, looking childishly annoyed. Hermione explained the plan, albeit only giving them the information they needed to know for the plan to work.

"So?" Both Harry and Ron had blank faces. "We don't have much time so I'd appreciate if you were responsive!" Hermione said, clearly losing patience.

"Wait… does that mean you are a …"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. Seriously, these people could possibly be the two slowest ones on the planet. She removed the concealment charm on her left arm, revealing the dark mark, provoking a gasp from the boys.

"So now that we have that out of the way, I need an answer."

"How do we know that this isn't a trap?" Harry eyed suspiciously.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to prove that to you, but I assure you it's not. We're all trying to _stay alive_ here for Christ sake!"

"Even so, why should we help you?"

"Can your skull get any thicker? You would be inadvertently defeating the Dark Lord, bringing victory to your side if you wish to view it as such."

Harry pondered for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"What do you _mean_?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"The Order -, I – um, I just-, I don't want to be a part of this." Harry struggled to get his words out.

"You speak as if you have a choice. _You're_ mentioned in the prophecy, you _are_ a player in this whether you like it or not!"

"I think that's our cue the leave." Harry motioned at Ron and the two began leaving.

"Are you seriously going to just-" Hermione followed them down the hallway when something made her stop dead in her tracks. Draco was in a heap on the floor bleeding profusely. Hermione could make out gashes across his arms and torso. _Shit. Someone had to have used the sectumsempra curse on him_.

"What- what's going on?" Ron asked, wide-eyed. Both friends stared as if deer caught in headlights as Hermione muttered chants over the body.

"You said you wanted no part in this so _mind your damn business_!" Hermione snapped as she placed a levitating charm on Draco to carry him back into the Room.

"Drink this, you've lost a significant amount of blood." He nodded and attempted to speak but Hermione simply shook her head. "No, you can tell me later. You should rest."

* * *

Theo updated Hermione later that day and confirmed that plans were ready to go for Friday. The only crucial part was getting Harry and the Order to help.

"Don't worry, even if they don't agree, we don't need them."

Hermione smiled meekly back, she knew Theo was lying to himself but she didn't want to say anything. Actually putting it out loud made it far more true.

Skipping dinner, she roamed the halls, hoping to come up with a Plan B… if there even was one. Unfortunately, 'Professor Hengist' didn't join dinner either and the two came face to face in the hallway… a deserted hallway. Hermione felt his green pierce into her soul as the hairs on the back of her neck stood. Her breath caught in her throat but she stood up straight and held her head high. 'Hengist" gave a sinister smile and continued on his path, whereas the second he rounded the corner, Hermione bolted down the hall and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Her entire body was shaking.

 **Hermione's POV**

 _Just calm down. I have still have three days, I can work something out_. I splashed cold water onto my face, hoping to snap myself out of anxiousness, but as I saw my reflection, the water simply made it look as if I had a teared stained face, which made me produce actual tears.

The girl in the reflection was unrecognizable. She had pale skin with a greyish tint, dark under-eyes from lack of sleep showed, and her cheekbones gave a noticeable sign of weight loss. Her now wet hair made her appearance even worse, the strands falling across her face and shoulders. The concealment charm no longer existed on my arm, it didn't matter anymore, did it?

I felt hopeless and helpless. I promised Lucius and Narcissa that Draco would be alive at the end of the ordeal. That promise is looking to be very difficult to uphold.

" _Dirumpus!_ "I pointed my wand at a sink and the pipe immediately burst open, flooding the floor. I sank to the floor and brought my knees to my head. If I could disappear to somewhere else and never return, I would.

"Who broke my bathroom?!" Moaning sobbed as she emerged from her stall. _Great, two sobbing messes. My life is just going wonderful_. I expected Myrtle to sob even harder as I ignored her, but I felt an icy cold hand on my arm instead. "My dear, what happened?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron noticed the absence of Hermione. Ever since the meeting earlier today, they couldn't get her request out of their minds.

"Where do you think she is?"

"Does it matter? Can we just enjoy the food?" Ron pleaded.

Clearly, Harry had other ideas as not long after, both were under the invisible cloak, snooping around the hallways.

"Shit, be careful Ron, it's slippery here." Harry cursed as he almost slipped.

"That's odd… why is there water coming from that room?"

"That's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom! I bet she's sobbing her eyes out again."

They carefully slipped into the bathroom, Hermione still had her head buried in her knees to notice anything as the boys hid behind a stall.

"Is that…" Ron's eyes were wide.

"She looks terrible!" Harry gasped.

"Shhhh. I wanna hear what they're talking about."

"Hermione, dear. Please tell me what happened? You look worse than me."

"Thanks…" Hermione sniffed. "Why do you care anyways?" She lifted her head and stared off into the distance. Her eyes were glassy and empty.

"I may be dead and sad but I don't like seeing others that way." Myrtle quipped. She was actually kind of pleasant were she not moping all the time.

"Well, I will be dead Friday if I don't think of something." Hermione's voice cracked. "I need-ed Ha-ary a-nd t-the Or-d-der… t-to… If I wa-want t-to ki-… I – pro-promised… Dra-c-co, he…" Hermione was rambling and sobbing at the same time, tears were streaming down her face and she shivered as her wet clothing made her even colder.

"Dear, you're not making any sense. Why don't we-"

"I don't have time!" She was now sobbing hysterically, leaving Myrtle attempting to give her ghostly comfort.

"So that's why she wanted us to help!"

"Don't be silly Harry, what she just said barely made any sense." Ron hissed.

"Sure it didn't, but now we have a somewhat better understand."

"You're going to get us all killed!"

"No, not if the Order gets involved and if it's true that half of the death eaters will be fighting with us."

"You don't even know whose side they belong to!" Ron gave Harry a little shove, hoping to knock some sense into him.

"What was that for? We'll know if we actually inform everyone and have a proper meeting." Harry shoved back.

"How do you know that the Order is going to agree to this?" Ron narrowed his eyes and pushed back.

Before long, they were causing such a racket that both Hermione and Myrtle noticed. As if on cue, the two boys tumbled out of the stall, the invisibility cloak flying off as well.

"Get out." Hermione snarled, pointing her wand at her former friends. She was soaked from top to bottom and her wet mascara left black stains over her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Did that escalate too quickly? Let me know what you think! See you soon ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello hello! I hope you guys are doing well. I'm having kind of a stressful moment in school. I have it under control though. (trying to transfer universities, *sigh*.) Anyways, enough of my ranting, you know what you guys have to do, read, review, follow, etc.! :D . All characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **p.s: favorite character is Sirius Black, his death absolutely killlleed me!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry and Ron stared at her, their faces full of utter shock.

"What? Not every day you get to see a Nott in such a state I suppose. I said _leave._ " She growled. " _Get out before I decide to curse you to pieces_."

"No. I mean, I mean that we want to help." Harry stuttered.

"If you haven't noticed, I am not in the mood for mockery." Hermione glared, although her tear-stained face and soaked appearance didn't help much for intimidation.

"I mean it this time. We've carefully discussed this and… I will call a meeting with the Order tomorrow."

"Bull shit. This is pity help." She spat. Harry shifted his feet uncomfortably and Ron just stared. "Why do you suddenly feel obligated to help now? Wanting to play hero again?"

"It's not like-"

"Like _what?_ " Hermione seethed. She pointed her wand at a mirror, " _displodonous!_ "It immediately shattered into millions of shards, causing both Harry and Ron to flinch at the sudden breakage. "If that was frightening, you'd die before you'd get to fight." She mocked.

"Okfinewewanttohelpbecauseitwouldmeanvictoryforusandyeswe'dbeheroes." Ron said, letting the words just fall out. Hermione arched her brow.

"Oh, is that so? Normally, I'd make such _cowards_ admit themselves again… But, considering the compromising situation, I accept you decision to help."

"I assume the Order will also have some meeting with your… um people?"

"Of course, we need to be coordinated." She stated as if it were obvious. " _However_." Her tone fell serious again. "Know that you cannot _fail_. As I have stated, I will be taking care of my own business here in the school, and _nobody_ must interfere until our part there has _won_."

"Naturally." Harry nodded.

"This means no flaking, or last minute hesitation. We shake, it's a sealed deal. No. Backing. Out." She narrowed her eyes.

Harry nodded frantically and stuck out his hand. Hermione smiled triumphantly, her first genuine smile in a while.

"Good. It's sealed then."

"Um, excuse me for intruding, but, don't you want to dry yourself?"

"Numbness is a luxury these days." Hermione shrugged and casually walked off, dripping, to her dorm.

* * *

The days passed agonizingly slow. Everyone seemed of normal, except behind the scenes, meetings and tactics were planned. Hermione's stomach was in a knot. _Am I strong enough to actually defeat Rodolphus?_ She wondered as she watched Draco peacefully sleeping. His face was relaxed and showed no signs of hardship, pain, or anxiety that he experienced the past year. Needless to say, Hermione did give him some draught of peace and painkillers as he was still recovering from the ordeal of still failing to proceed with the assassination of the headmaster. To pass time, Hermione stuck her nose in books of the dark arts, picking up any spells that she might find useful. Of course, she always had a niche to perform spells almost perfectly on the first try, and since she had no subject to test it on, she decided to trust that her adrenaline that day would be enough to deliver.

"You skipped off on dinner again. You know you've got to eat if you want energy for tomorrow." Theo said as he brought in a plate of food.

"Thanks." His sister smiled meekly. Honestly, the knots filled her stomach before any food did. "We're going to be fine." She stated to herself.

"Everything is in place. We just have to wait for your orders tomorrow."

"Yes, everyone will go to class as usual, even DADA. I assume that he will not be in class, and neither will Draco. Once I locate exactly where they are, I'll give the signal to go to the Mansion, you guys should be arriving in the West wing. It's far enough from the center of the mansion to not draw attention but it's close enough for a fast advance…"

"We _will_ be fine." Theo said firmly and gave her a long hug. "Try to get some rest, we are all going to need it."

Well, Hermione tried, but she couldn't. Her head was constipated with nightmares, all filled with death, torture, and gore. She woke up nearly every hour sweating and panting. As a result, she decided that it would be more peaceful keeping her eyes open. She must have dozed off as the next time she woke up, her clock read 7:30. Groggily, she got out of bed to do her morning routine. It wasn't until Hermione finished that she noticed Draco was no longer in the room. A pang of dread and fear hit her as she realized that today was the day.

 _This was it. We either get out alive or die through torture. Damn it Hermione, shut up! This is not the attitude you need to go into an ambush. Perhaps I could just avada myself if it came to it… I SAID SHUT UP GIRL._

Hermione could feel the tension as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. She looked around, everyone seemed present and accounted for. _Good… Potter hadn't bailed out_. She inwardly sighed of relief as she joined Theo and his friends. She reached for her pumpkin juice when a jolt of pain shot through her arm, causing her to spill her goblet. Blaise looked at her concerned.

"Don't mind me, I think I should uh-"

"No, don't." Theo cut in, catching eye of her necklace and immediately understanding. "You are going to do no such thing. We are going to stick to the original plan…"

"But…"

"He will be fine. DADA is the first class after breakfast, I know he can hold on for another fifteen minutes."

Hermione sighed in defeat. Since she had given Draco the necklace, she had always experienced some form of discomfort that he had been experiencing on his end. They had been mild, however, as it seemed that he wasn't in any form of threat. This time however, the pain was as if someone directed the curse at _her_. The pains stopped for a while and she held her breath, if Draco died, she would know as the sapphire eyes would turn black. She counted her minutes and nothing happened, releasing a breath of relief.

* * *

The group walked anxiously to defense class, unsure of what to expect. As Hermione predicted, 'Hengist' was not in the room and Draco was still missing. Instead, what filled the professor's position was some plump lady she did not realize. Her eyes were glazed over and although she was smiling, the smile did not spread across her face.

"She's under the imperius curse." Hermione whispered to Blaise and Theo, and they nodded in agreement. She waited for the entire class to settle down, Blaise and Theo sat to the right and left of her. Pansy and Daphne sat behind them. Across the room, she saw Harry and Ron, along with Neville. Another painful sensation abruptly ran through her body, this time, leaving a burning after effect across her chest.

 _This is it._ Hermione stared intently at her desk. _I can't stall anymore_. _Where could he be?_ Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to feel and see what Draco is experiencing. The pain clouded her mind as she made out images of arches and stone. _Come on, concentrate… where have I seen this before?_ She suddenly felt a sense of cold hardness and a flash of the cold pavement. Hermione started to panic as she realized that some force had thrown Draco onto the floor. _The arches look so familiar… and the air smells like… Hogwarts? But he's outside, how can he still be within the school?_ She furrowed her brows at the mixed sensations. _Wait! The courtyard, he must, no, they must be in the courtyard_.

Hermione snapped her eyes open and let out a faltering breath. She motioned to Theo and Blaise, both gave a look of understanding and the girls behind her swiftly caught on. She slowly stood up and met eyes with the three Gryffindors across the room and gave a small nod. _It's time to move._

" _Petrificus Totalus."_ Hermione pointed her wand just as the plump lady turned her back.

"Be careful." Theo hastily told Hermione as she quickly made her way out of the classroom.

Given that she had to go to the courtyard, she had quite a journey to make across school grounds. The tingling burning sensation she previously felt grew more intense as she neared her destination. Behind the arch, she saw a red spark fly out, and instantly knew what the curse was. She didn't have time to hesitate, she ran from behind the arch and said the first thing that came to her mind.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this was so short, like I said, I was stressed during that day and although I knew what I wanted to write, I just wasn't committed as I was researching other stuff. Anyways, I will be back to normal length uploads Sunday/Monday. Thanks for understanding!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello hello and happy Sunday and happy reading and relaxing** **!**

* * *

Rodolphus flew backwards and slammed into a nearby post.

She ran towards the crumpled body; black blood ran down his nose and he was coughing up black blood. Bubbles formed around his mouth, contrasting against his dangerously pale skin. Hermione spotted deep gashes across his body.

"Fuck…" She whispered, worried eyes scanning over his body.

"Her-er…."

"Shhh, it'll be fine. Don't move." She hadn't fully turned around before she narrowly missed a purple curse.

"You think you can best _me_?" Rodolphus grinned evilly. "I tortured the Longbottoms to insanity and you think you can _win_? He let off a maniacal laughter. Hermione flinched.

"How could you do this do your nephew?" She blocked a curse and sent one of her own.

"He failed. He needs to be punished." He answered simply and shot another curse.

 _Damn I have to figure out a pattern if I want to take the advancing position…_ Hermione concentrated on analyzing his movements whilst taking a defensive stance.

"Scared to attack?" He smirked. "I would be too if I were you."

Hermione smirked back but didn't say anything. After a few more moments of blocking, Hermione grinned.

 _Block. Attack. Attack. Shield. Attack. I just need to use something that pierces through the shield or throw him off guard…_

Occupied with analyzing the pattern, Hermione just managed to move out of the way as a curse was hurled toward her, slicing her left arm. She kept on defense for a couple more throws before she decided to make her move. She watched him. _First block._ She waited from him to throw a curse, and he did. _Obstructiospeculum_ she willed in her mind. Whatever curse he shot at her, it was god awful as the curse reflected back onto himself, causing him to double over as blood started seeping through his skin.

 _This is going to be fun…_ Hermione thought. She wasn't going to kill him just yet, oh no, that was too easy. He's going to _suffer_ and _pay_.

" _flammisins"_ Hermione hissed and watched Rodolphus let out a harrowing scream, clawing at the ground. "You must be _burning_." She said mockingly. "Don't worry, I can _help_ with that." She looked at him menacingly. " _Regisindutas_ " The curse hit him and he immediately stopped clawing. Instead, he completely froze as horror crept onto his face, his skin turning blue. Hermione released the curse before it could do any more damage.

"Oh, I'm not done with you just yet. _Crucio!_ "

Rodolphus fell over in pain again after a failed attempt at trying to stand up.

"Th-the Dark Lo-o-rd and t-the rest will-will.. b-bee after you for this." He managed to choke out.

"Oh really? Well, let the waiting game _begin_. _Sectumsempra!_ " And almost immediately, gashes formed all over his body and he was bleeding uncontrollably. He was whimpering now, how easily one could be reduced in the face of pain. "You are a such a fool." Hermione spat. " _No one_ is going to come to help you." She partially healed some of his wounds and crucio'd him again. " _I hope you burn in hell._ " Towering over the quivering mess, she gave a false expression of sadness. " _flammisins"_ she whispered and allowed him the claw and scream until his body finally fell limp. She stared at him, frozen in place, trying to come around to understand that she just _killed_ someone.

"Is he dead? He's dead! How's Draco?" Blaise yelled, panting as he ran over, snapping Hermione out of her chance.

"I just ki-finished him. Draco's in really bad shape I think, but he's alive." Urgency came back into her voice as she ran over to Dracos body with Blaise.

"The rest of us are coming, good news, we won." He smirked.

"I figured, or I wouldn't be alive right now." She replied grimly.

"Oh bloody hell…" Theo gasped as he saw sight of the figure on the ground.

"How is my baby?" Narcissa cried, having Lucius in tow. She had tears streaming down her face. "My only son… oh god… Draco…" She was bawling and shaking.

"Don't worry… he's alive, albeit in bad shape…" Hermione grimaced. " _Vitalae_ " she said as she waved her wand over his body, allowing his vital signs to hover above.

"He's losing a lot of blood. Someone get Snape, I will try and heal some of the damage." Lucius hissed and Blaise nodded, scampering off. "Hermione, can I borrow your wand?"

By the time Snape arrived, Lucius had managed to heal all of the gashes and stop the bleeding. However, he was not able to replenish the lost blood.

"Have him drink this. His blood level should be normal within an hour, but he will need lots of rest." Snape ordered.

"I agree, the left over bruises are very nasty." Lucius wrinkled his nose

Narcissa sniffled. "He will be okay, right?"

"Don't fret. He will be fine. He just may not wake up for another couple of hours." Snape said with a hint of sadness.

"We can't bring him back to the Manor, that place is a mess, and quite honestly very depressing."

"He can come home with us, you all can, actually." Hermione said sheepishly and blushed. "I'll ask father and mother to put in more wards. Speaking of which, where are day?" She casted a worried look, not wanting to believe in the worst.

"They're fine, they decided to stay back help the Order deal with the ministry." Theo placed a hand on her lap, reassuring her.

* * *

"We really don't know how to thank you enough." Narcissa said sincerely.

"No really, don't bother with it. How is he doing?"

"He's doing much better, we gave him some pain killers and he's just resting as of now. You know how hard it is to keep him in bed…, but really, what can I do for my future _daughter-in-law_?"

Hermione froze at the mention of that. _Daughter in law? Does Draco even like me that way? I mean I do love him, but marriage? This is way too early, I'm much too young?_

"Don't worry," Narcissa laughed, sensing Hermione's sudden tension. "I happen to know that he is very fond of you, and marriage is a little too soon. Although of course, Lucius and I would be thrilled if he did end of proposing to you." She winked. "So, how about some shopping and pampering tomorrow as my act of thanks?"

" _That_ I wouldn't be opposed to." Hermione giggled.

* * *

"Hey…"

Hermione looked up from her book and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny walk in.

"To what do I owe my pleasures?" She arched her eyebrows.

"We are very, and truly sorry, that we…um… grew a bit distant from you over the… year…" Ron started, looking down at his feet. Hermione held up her hand.

"Don't bother, all is forgiven and forgotten. I don't wish to speak any more of this year, or the past events. That being said, I do want to thank you for deciding to help when it counts."

"I will pass your thanks to the Order then…" Harry said sheepishly and an awkward silence ensued.

"Do you think we can all catch up over lunch sometime this week?" Ginny looked hopeful, breaking the silence.

"Of course, next Wednesday is good, how about that?" Hermione smiled, something she hadn't done in a while. "I'll see you guys then."

* * *

 **A/N: I will be posting an Epilogue sometime tomorrow so stick around for that! I am also working on a new story, which I will tell you guys all about it after the epilogue. It's going to be quite different from this one… that's all I'm saying hehe. Cya Soon!**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Well this has been a fun ride. Here's a little light-hearted ending that I thought would be fun to write. Thank you all so much for reading this story and giving it a chance!**

"Oooo I can't believe you're getting married in two weeks! My baby has all grown up!" Ginny squealed. Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginny still hasn't changed – not to say that she wasn't excited, there was just so much planning involved in a wedding, everything had to be perfect. "You must show me your wedding dress!" Hermione sighed again and took the dress out of her closet.

It was a strapless, cream colored dress with a sweet-heart neckline. The bodice was fitted and the dress flared out at the waist, creating a decent train. The bodice had subtle lacing fitted with small pearls and the subtle lacing on the bodice made its way down to the skirt.

"My mother and Narcissa chose it for me. I'm pairing it with this." She showed Ginny a gorgeous pair of water-droplet diamond earrings and a matching necklace. The red-head's eyes went wide.

"Those are stunning! Oh you are going to look so beautiful! Has Draco seen the dress yet?  
"No! Of course not, that's bad luck!" Hermione laughed. "Also, I still haven't chosen the bridesmaids' dresses yet, so maybe you can help me and Pansy out. She will be here in just a few minutes."

Pansy and Ginny weren't necessarily close, but Hermione couldn't deny that those two have a niche for fashion and styling, she was sure that they would bond over clothing if anything.

"Ugh, red is _so_ not my color Ginny!."

"But red is bold, plus it's the color of passion." Ginny giggled. "I like this dress."

"Well this looks horrid on me. You're not the only one wearing the dress! Hermione, don't you like _my_ choice better?"

"Alright _children_ ," Hermione feigned annoyance. "I'm picking Pansy's dress, only because she does look terrible in red and… green is my favorite color."

The dress was also strapless and had a sweet heart neckline. The skirt had a nice flow and the bottom was lined with intricate silver swirls.

"Whatever, this is _such_ a Slytherin wedding." Ginny rolled her eyes but laughed.

"I think Lucius and Draco would approve." Pansy smirked.

"So, time to find some matching shoes and jewellery?" Ginny ushered the two girls on, clearly much too excited to try on heels.

Meanwhile, Draco was taking care of his business.

"Seriously, all of the suits you've tried on look the same to me." Blaise yawned. They had been at the store for nearly five hours and Draco finally narrowed it down to thre.

"No. See, this one is a dark grey and that one is black. But this one is slimmer at the waist but that one over there seems to look better. Which one do you think will match her dress better?"

"Draco, her dress is white, which means it is a _neutral_ color. Your suit is also neutral. It doesn't matter, they all match!" Theo pointed out, exasperated.

"Do you know what it looks like? Maybe that'll help me out."

"No, and even if I did, I wouldn't say. It's supposed to be a _surprise_." Theo groaned. "Could you please hurry up, my arse is falling asleep!"

"That makes two of us." Blaise muttered.

"I think I should get my mother here ag-"

"NO!" Both of the boys screamed.

"Your mother came like two hours ago, she told you they all look good but she did prefer the black one. _You still haven't decided since then!_ " Theo huffed.

"Okay, okay fine! I choose…."

 **A/N: so like I've said, I've started a Potter new project. It's called** _ **Bet on It**_ **and well, I'm not gonna say much about it except for the fact that you guys should head on over and give it a shot. Thank you all, love ya!**


End file.
